Ormil
|Base ID = }} Ormil is an Altmer who owns the The Bloated Float, a floating inn and tavern found on a converted ship along the Waterfront District of the Imperial City. Ormil employs a bouncer, an Orc named Graman gro-Marad. Interactions An Unexpected Voyage Sleeping in the Bloated Float allows it to be overrun by bandits, who have set the boat to sea. The Hero of Kvatch has to secure the boat. Dialogue "Well met. Welcome to the Bloated Float. She's the finest inn on the water in all Cyrodiil." :Bed "There's a room, all right. And a fine room it is -- yours for the night for only 10 gold!" ::I'll take it. "A wise choice, indeed. You've never had a night's rest like this, I assure you. The room is down below deck. It's the door on the left." :::Bed "You've already got the room. It's down below deck." ::No thank you. "Okay, it's your gold." ;An Unexpected Voyage "I... can't speak to you... talk to her..." After killing Selene: "Oh thank goodness! That horrid woman kept threatening me! She said if I didn't come up with the loot she'd throw me to the slaughterfish." :Blackwater Brigands "Well, I'm afraid all of this was my fault. They hijacked the Bloated Float because of me. Business has been waning of late, so I invented a story. I fashioned a tale about a "Golden Galleon" that the previous owner hid within this very vessel. It was to be a statuette made completely of gold. At the time, the idea was quite clever, I thought. I figured the lore would draw more curiosity seekers and adventurers looking for the treasure. What could that harm be if while they were here, they bought a drink or two? My business has increased quite a bit since I leaked the story. Well, obviously, I was mistaken. It was a terrible idea. I'm just glad that no innocents were hurt; I wouldn't want to have their blood on my hands. Anyway, sorry to ramble. You better get below now and rest until we arrive safely at the Imperial City docks." ::Blackwater Brigands "I'm glad that you were on board to help rid me of them. If you hadn't been here... I don't even want to think about it..." ::Selene "I'll turn over her body and the bodies of her compatriots when we arrive at the Imperial City. Don't let it trouble you, friend." :Selene "It's a pity she wouldn't surrender. Such a waste of a young life." "Please... go get some rest." If Selene was convinced to surrender: "Thank goodness you arrived when you did! I feared that I'd be thrown to the slaughterfish." :Blackwater Brigands "If you get Selene safely locked up, I can tell you all I know. I won't feel safe until you do that." :Selene "Now that she's surrendered, please escort her to the last room on the inn deck. We'll lock her in there until we arrive at port." If approached again: "I don't wish to get underway until Selene is safely locked in a room on the inn deck." :Selene "Please. Get her below like I asked so we can get underway." "Please... get her from my sight." After locking up Selene: "Now that Selene is locked up safely below, I think we can all breathe a little easier. I can't thank you enough." :Blackwater Brigands "Well, I'm afraid all of this was my fault. They hijacked the Bloated Float because of me. Business has been waning of late, so I invented a story. I fashioned a tale about a "Golden Galleon" that the previous owner hid within this very vessel. It was to be a statuette made completely of gold. At the time, the idea was quite clever, I thought. I figured the lore would draw more curiosity seekers and adventurers looking for the treasure. What could that harm be if while they were here, they bought a drink or two? My business has increased quite a bit since I leaked the story. Well, obviously, I was mistaken. It was a terrible idea. I'm just glad that no innocents were hurt; I wouldn't want to have their blood on my hands. Anyway, sorry to ramble. You better get below now and rest until we arrive safely at the Imperial City docks." ::Blackwater Brigands "I'm glad that you were on board to help rid me of them. If you hadn't been here... I don't even want to think about it..." ::Selene "Selene no longer holds the Bloated Float. Once we get to the Imperial City, I intend to make sure she is prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law." :Selene "I feel much better knowing she's locked up." "Please... go get some rest." Back in the Imperial City: "You're awake.... Good. I didn't want to disturb you. I suppose you're wondering what I did with Selene? The authorities at the Imperial City took her off the ship as soon as we docked. I was also informed that there was a reward for her capture. Here you go. Don't spend it all in one place... unless it's here of course!" : "She was ruthless woman, and I'm glad she's gone. Such a waste..." : "She was ruthless woman, and I'm glad she's behind bars where she belongs." :The Bloated Float "Yes, the Float is quite a vessel, don't you think? The only functioning tavern and inn on the water in all of Cyrodiil. Bought it maybe ten years ago when it was decommissioned. Had to gut the whole thing to make room, but kept it seaworthy. All the furnishings were built inside the ship since they were too big to be carried on board. Spared no expense." "Farewell, my friend." If approached again: "What can I get for you, my good friend?" Quotes *''"Good riddance."'' – If left in dialogue after Selene is killed during "An Unexpected Voyage" *''"She's lucky I didn't have her tossed overboard."'' – If left in dialogue after Selene is locked up during "An Unexpected Voyage" Trivia *As with all of the Waterfront District residents, killing or stealing from Ormil will cause you to be expelled from the Thieves Guild. Appearances * de:Ormil ru:Ормил Category:Oblivion: Merchants Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters